Ramshakle Flat
by Ivyluppin
Summary: Baekhyun pemuda miskin dan mandiri terpaksa menampung Chanyeol, pemuda sombong dan manipulative di apartemen bobroknya karena sesuatu. Mampukah ia bertahan di bawah jajahan Chanyeol?/"Tapi dari semua itu mengapa ia selalu dan selalu menggangguku?"/"Baekhyun, I woof you..."/CHANBAEK/BL.
1. Chapter 1

Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku single dan tak berniat menjalin hubungan konyol semacam pacaran. Aku sebatang kara dan hidup di sebuah flat kecil 3 km dari kampusku. Aku miskin dan aku pede. Setidaknya aku mandiri. Aku tidak terlalu pintar jadi aku tidak bisa mendapatkan beasiswa di tahun pertamaku kuliah. Tapi aku sudah bertekad untuk memburu beasiswa di semester 3 nanti. Kampusku sangat besar, aku bahkan tak percaya bisa masuk ke sana. Exodus University. Itu kampus terbaik di kota ini.

Aku hidup tenang di kampusku. Aku punya seorang teman dekat, Kim Jongdae kau bisa memanggilnya Chen, wajahnya jelek -Oh, betapa frontalnya aku- dan aku sering menyebutnya 'ducky' kapanpun saat aku marah. Waktu luangku kuhabiskan untuk kerja part time di sebuah restauran Italia. Aku sudah kerja hampir setahun dan aku merasa nyaman di sana. Aku tak pernah bertemu pemilik restauran itu, dia orang yang sibuk kurasa.

Hari ini hari rabu wage, harusnya kucatat dan kujadikan pengingat betapa rabu wage adalah hari sial dalam hidupku. Aku membacanya dari primbon, awalnya aku tak percaya saat si Ducky Chen menunjukkannya padaku, tapi saat aku membuktikannya sendiri. Aku mulai percaya. Rabu wage hari sialku. Why? Karena hari ini aku bertemu seorang pemuda nyentrik. Dia anak komisaris kampusku, dia tampan, kaya, dan sombong. Alasan sempurna bagiku untuk menjauh darinya. Tapi si Nyentrik dari Jerman itu mulai memburuku.

Dan dari sinilah awal perubahan hidupku.

.

.

.

 **RAMSHACKLE FLAT**

 **Story** **Ivyluppin**

 **Pair :** **ChanBaek**

 **Warning:** Yaoi, BL, AU, OOC, and many kinda

Summary: Baekhyun pemuda miskin dan mandiri terpaksa menampung Chanyeol, pemuda sombong dan manipulative di apartemen bobroknya karena sesuatu. Mampukah ia bertahan di bawah jajahan Chanyeol?/"Tapi dari semua itu mengapa ia selalu dan selalu menggangguku?"/"Baekhyun, I woof you..."/CHANBAEK/BL.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Baekhyun Pov.

Hari ini kegiatan kampus dimulai pukul delapan pagi dan hebatnya aku terlambat dua jam. Sejujurnya amat memalukan karena harus diusir oleh dosen saat aku akan memasuki kelas bahasa Inggris. Semua orang menatap padaku, sial, memang mereka kira aku tontonan gratis? Aku mengumpat menuju perpustakaan dan membaca koran hari ini dalam bahasa inggris. Daily News. Tak banyak yang bisa kumengerti, astaga sedikit sekali kosa kataku. Jadi di samping koran yang kubaca aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamus bahasa inggris super tebal. Dan selama satu jam aku hanya menghabiskan 5-6 paragraf. Lebih banyak waktu yang terbuang untuk membuka kamus. Kukatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa setidaknya aku telah berusaha. Setidaknya beginilah caraku untuk menebus kesalahanku jika aku telat masuk kelas. Aku akan belajar sendiri di perpustakaan, aku sungguh tak ingin menyia-nyiakan uang yang kucari sendiri untuk membiayai kuliahku.

Semester depan aku berencana mengambil cuti. Aku tak punya cukup uang untuk membiayai 2 semester sekaligus. Ingat, aku miskin. Tapi jangan lupa jika aku pede. Bukankah dahsyat jika aku mahasiswa tahun pertama yang berani mengambil cuti satu semester sekaligus? Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku janji setelah aku menyelesaikan semester 2 aku akan cari beasiswa sehingga aku tak perlu ambil cuti sepanjang itu.

Aku mengambil jurusan tataboga, entah apa yang membuatku akhirnya mengambil jurusan ini. Tapi jujur saja jika aku tertarik dengan masak memasak terlebih ketika aku bekerja di sebuah restauran Italia. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan mendirikan restauranku sendiri. _Kalian, doakan aku ya!_ #Shiners langsung gelar pengajian…

"Bacon, kau disini?" seseorang dengan suaranya yang angkuh terdengar dari balik punggungku.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyaku sinis.

"Mengganggumu pastinya. Hari ini kau tampak lusuh, well, aku tahu kau miskin, tapi kau tak perlu memperlihatkannya sampai seperti itu." Cengir Chanyeol.

"KAU! Berhentilah menghinaku telinga Dobi." Emosiku mulai tersulut dan itu justru membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Melihat pemuda di depannya marah sungguh sebuah hiburan.

"Mustahil, kau punya banyak hal yang bisa ku ejek, _sayang_." Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk tepat di samping ku yang memandangnya kesal.

Cepat-cepat aku berdiri dan menyingkir sejauh mungkin dari si Evil stalker yang hampir selalu membayang-bayangi hidupku di kampus sejak pemuda itu datang kemari. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang mungkin bisa pemuda itu lakukan selain menggangguku. Dengan kekayaannya dan ketenarannya ia bisa saja berkencan dengan semua wanita cantik di kampusku secara bergilir. Ia bisa saja bersenang-senang dan menghabiskan uang jajannya untuk melakukan hal-hal gila. Tapi dari semua itu mengapa ia selalu dan selalu menggangguku?

.

.

 _Flashback._

 _Aku sedang berjalan menuju Cafetaria dengan Chen saat beberapa orang berlari di sekitar terotoar depan Gedung Rektorat nan megah dan menabrak kami. Mereka –yang lebih banyak kaum hawa- memacu kencang langkah kakinya. Aku bersumpah wajah mereka terlihat seperti singa-singa betina yang kesetanan, memang ada apa hari ini? Kesurupan massal? Seingatku tukang kebun tidak menebang pohon apapun di kampus._

" _Kenapa mereka?" tanyaku pada Chen._

 _Chen tak menjawab, ia hanya memandangku dan mengendikkan bahu dengan kedua alisnya yang terangkat._

 _Kami melangkah kembali menuju Cafetaria sambil berbincang mengenai praktikum tadi. Sepanjang jalan Chen terus saja berkicau tentang bagaimana kesalnya ia mendapatkan nilai 'b-' dalam membuat white saus dan aku diam-diam menggumamkan kata 'idiot' untuknya._

 _Cafetaria lebih sepi dari biasanya, lebih banyak orang yang duduk disini adalah laki-laki, mereka menikmati santap siangnya dengan berbicara satu sama lain, memainkan gadget atau merokok sambil memandang beberapa gadis yang berlalu-lalang menuju gazebo atau tempat santai lainnya dengan setumpuk buku yang mereka dekap di dadanya._

 _Aku dan Chen mengambil tempat di deretan paling belakang pojok dan kami segera menyamankan diri di sana._

" _Kau pesan apa_ _Baek_ _?" tanyanya padaku._

" _Ramen." Jawabku singkat._

" _Aa, aku juga akan memesan ramen...tunggu di sini, akanku pesankan untuk kita." Ujar Chen saat ia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kios ramen._

 _Belum lama Chen pergi memesan makanan, aku melihat pintu dengan wajah terkejut. Para wanita yang kulihat seperti orang kesetanan di depan jalan menuju rektorat tadi tiba-tiba bergerombol masuk ke dalam kantin dengan teriakan histeris mereka. Kali ini aku sudah tidak mengira mereka seperti orang kesurupan, aku lebih mengira jika para gadis-gadis itu sedang berorasi._

 _Dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit, keadaan kantin berubah 180 derajat menjadi ramai dan sesak. Semua bangku yang tadi kulihat kosong tiba-tiba penuh dengan tatapan berbinar para gadis yang tenggah duduk di sana. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?_

 _Aku masih terus bertanya-tanya hingga beberapa pria terlihat di tenggah gerombolan gadis yang seperti hewan gembala di padang rumput Afrika. Pria-pria itu menampakkan wajah super datar, tapi ada dari mereka yang menebar senyum. Oh, betapa murah senyumnya hingga ditebar-tebarkan kepada khalayak. Mereka terlihat berjalan menuju sebuah bangku yang terlihat sudah di persiapkan oleh gadis-gadis untuk mereka duduki, tunggu sebentar...sebenarnya mereka itu siapa? Meski Mahasiswa di Universitas ini jumlahnya ribuan tapi aku tidak pernah melihat orang-orang macam mereka berkeliaran di kampus. Apa ini siklus 50 tahunan dimana akan datang pemuda-pemuda 'meteor garden' yang akan membuat para gadis seperti gila karena hujaman pesonanya?. Entahlah, aku tak acuh pada mereka setelah melihat Chen membawa nampan berisi dua mangkuk ramen di tangannya, aku tersenyum cerah ke arahnya, tepatnya ke arah ramennya meski Chen mengira aku tersenyum padanya. Kulihat dari tempat dudukku Chen kesulitan melangkah, beberapa orang menyenggol bahunya dan beberapa kali ia hampir kehilangan pegangannya pada nampan. Aku melihatnya sambil berharap-harap cemas akan keadaan ramenku._

 _Ya amplop, kecemasanku menjadi kenyataan. Chen benar-benar kehilangan pegangannya pada nampan dan ramennya jatuh._

 _PRAAANK..._

 _Suasana kantin tiba-tiba menyerupai kuburan, sunyi sepi mencekam. Kulihat Chen memandang horror ke depan, mangkuk ramennya pecah dan kuahnya membasahi baju salah seorang pria di tengah gerombolan gadis-gadis gila tadi._

 _Pria itu memandang -dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuartikan- ke arah Chen. 'Mati kau ducky' batinku cemas._

" _Suho, hari pertamamu di sini disambut dengan tumpahan kuah murah oleh junior ingusan...lihat wajahmu Tuan_ _Kim_ _, kau pasti sangat kesal...baiklah silahkan habisi bocah ini." Seorang pria lain berambut merah menepuk pundak pemuda yang dipanggil Suho sebelum ia dan 2 orang teman di belakangnya melangkah ke sebuah bangku dan duduk._

 _Chen masih berdiri dengan wajah menunduk sedangkan pria di depannya masih diam sambil memperhatikan betapa kotor pakaiannya kini. Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya telah dilakukan Chen, dia bisa celaka. Sebelum pria itu berbicara pada Chen, aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan melangkah tergesa menuju ke arah dua orang laki-laki yang masih sama-sama diam. Aku mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengelap pakaian pria tersebut dengan tergesa._

" _Maafkan temanku, sunbaenim, ia memang ceroboh. Maafkan dia, tolong maafkan dia." Aku melirik ke arah Chen yang menatapku dengan wajah terkejut, aku memberinya isyarat untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Chen cepat-cepat meminta maaf dan membantu membersihkan pakaian pria yang masih diam seperti patung._

" _Hentikan."_

" _Eh?" aku mendongak dan menatapnya._

" _Sudah hentikan, lupakan saja. Kau tidak sengaja kan? Aku memaafkanmu kali ini." Ujarnya datar sembari memegang pergelangan tangan Chen yang tengah mengelap pakaiannya dengan tangan gemetar. Kami berdua menoleh satu sama lain dan memandang sunbaenim di depan kami dengan wajah tak percaya._

" _Sunbaenim." Ujar Chen._

" _Pergilah!" ujar sunbae bernama Kim Suho tersebut._

 _Kami mengangguk dan aku melihat beberapa orang di Cafetaria yang nampak kecewa dengan keputusan Suho sunbae. Saat kami hendak pergi, tiba-tiba seseorang berujar dengan lantang dan menghentikan langkah kami._

" _Yah! Suho, kau gila melepaskan mereka?" seseorang melangkah mendekati kami. Ia pria berambut merah tadi. Wajahnya terlihat kesal._

" _Aku tidak suka memperpanjang masalah dan panggil aku hyung, Park Chanyeol, aku lebih tua darimu." Ujar Suho._

" _Ada apa denganmu?" tanya pria bernama Chanyeol._

" _Sudahlah_ _Park_ _, ini urusanku dan bagiku ini sudah selesai." Chanyeol sunbaenim nampak tidak terima, ia memicingkan matanya._

 _Chen dan aku menatap mereka sebelum melangkah hendak meninggalkan area laga err maksudku tempat kejadian perkara. Sebelum..._

" _Mau kemana kau bocah?" ia menghentikan langkahku dengan menarik kerah bajuku._

" _Pergi, bukankah sunbae ini berkata masalahnya sudah selesai?" jawabku._

 _Chanyeol menyeringai "Masalahnya dengan temanmu memang sudah selesai...tapi masalahmu denganku belum."_

" _Heeh? Aku salah apa sunbae? Aku hanya membantu temanku yang terkena masalah." Ujarku bingung._

" _Aku juga sedang membantu temanku yang terkena masalah. Dan sebagai temannya, aku tidak terima." Ia kembali menyeringai._

 _Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali, menyadari ada firasat buruk, aku lantas memandangnya dengan wajah pucat seperti penderita muntaber. Aku tidak percaya jika orang ini bersifat friendship, yang kulihat dimatanya bukan karena ia ingin membela temannya, tapi lebih karena orang semacam dirinya menyukai perkara._

 _._

 _._

Flashback end

Dan sejak saat itu ia terus menganggangguku, entah dengan cara menghinaku, mengikutiku, mengejekku, mempermalukanku, menggangguku, menghinaku, mengikutiku, mengejekku, mempermalukanku, menggangguku, menghinaku, mengikutiku, mengejekku, mempermalukanku, menggangguku, Oh sudah berapa kali aku menyebutkan hal yang sama tadi? Aaa~, yang jelas Tuan telinga Dobi itu mengusik ketenangan hidupku dengan melakukan hal-hal serabutan yang intinya akan membuatku kesal. Apa ini yang disebut 'dibully' oleh senior? Saat ospek saja para seniorku di fakultas tidak pernah memperlakukan junior macam diriku begini buruk.

Pada bulan pertama aku dibully oleh Park Chanyeol, saat itu aku berharap bisa melaporkan masalah yang menimpaku ini ke pihak kesiswaan di gedung rektorat atau pada Jajaran dewan eksekutif mahasiswa, tapi sayangnya sebuah kenyataan bengis menimpaku. Meskipun aku lapor ke Bapak Rektor sekali pun, tidak akan berdampak, kalian tahu kenapa? Karena dia –Park Chanyeol- adalah anak tunggal dari komisaris Kampus. Matilah aku. Umma appa, kenapa kalian meninggalkanku di muka bumi ini sendirian, ajaklah aku ke surga bersama kalian...atau setidaknya memohonlah pada Tuhan untuk mengirimkanku malaikat dari surga bukannya setan dari neraka seperti Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

End of Baekhyun POV.

Mansion Park.

"Tuang muda, Tuan besar berpesan pada saya agar setelah kuliah selesai anda diharapkan cepat pulang. Tuan besar tidak suka jika anda keluyuran." Ujar ketua pelayan Kim.

"Jadi pria tua itu lebih suka jika aku menjadi mahasiswa kupu-kupu? Apa dia tidak pernah muda? Cih, dimana dia sekarang?" ujar Park Chanyeol menghentikan acara makan siangnya.

"Tuan besar saat ini sedang berada di New York, ada beberapa hal yang harus beliau tangani di sana."

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah berada di rumah 24 jam dan sekarang ia menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang? Enak saja. Aku datang dari Jerman kemari bukan untuk menjadi penjaga Mansion kosong ini, aku kemari hanya karena wasiat ibuku."

"Tuan muda, tapi..."

"Aku selesai, sampai jumpa Pak Kim, aku tidak akan pulang hari ini." Ujar Chanyeol dengan santainya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kepala pelayan Kim menggelengkan kepala lalu mendesah. Banyak hal berubah di rumah ini sejak nyonya besar meninggal. Mansion ini hanya seperti tempat singgah, pemiliknya jarang berada di tempat. Pada awalnya ketika kepala pelayan Kim tahu bahwa tuan mudanya –Park Chanyeol- akan melanjutkan kuliah di Korea ia merasa senang, setidaknya rumah ini akan ceria seperti saat mendiang Nyonya Park masih hidup, tapi nyatanya baik Chanyeol dan Tuang Park Minho sama-sama menyibukkan dirinya masing-masing. Hubungan ayah dan anak di antara mereka menjadi renggang dan dingin.

"Nyonya...saya harus bagaimana?" bisik kepala pelayan Kim sambil melihat meja makan dengan wajah merenung.

.

.

:: Ramshakle Flat ::

.

.

Chanyeol memacu spidometer mobilnya dengan kecepatan sinting. Para pengemudi di jalan raya lainnya memberinya umpatan karena cara menyetirnya yang ugal-ugalan. Yah! Park Chanyeol, memang dirimu saja yang membayar pajak hingga kau bisa memakai jalan raya seenak jidadmu.

Siang itu Park Chanyeol menemui teman-temannya di sebuah caffe tempat markas mereka. Genk-genk anak tajir.

"Chanyeol, kudengar sepupumu menjadi Presiden eksekutif mahasiswa dan ketua dewan kongres fakultas. Dia lumayan juga." Ujar Kyungsoo setelah meletakkan secangkir kopinya dengan gerakan anggun.

"Apa peduliku padanya." Ujar Chanyeol malas.

"Aku heran kenapa tiba-tiba kau memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di sini, apa hidup di Jerman kurang memuaskanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"..." tak ada tanggapan dari Chanyeol. Wajahnya merenung melihat ke luar jendela besar meski alisnya bergerak menandakan ia terganggu.

"Apa kau masih mengerjai bocah miskin itu, aaa...siapa namanya?...Baek..Baekhyun? ya Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun." Tanya Kyungsoo kembali.

"Apa kau tidak bosan mengerjainya? Ia terlihat frustasi." Tambah Kyungsoo cepat-cepat.

" _SHUT THE HELL UP OR I GONNA STITCH YER FUCKIN' MOUTH, DO KYUNGSOO_." Hardik Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri, ia meletakkan cangkir kopinya dengan suara 'tak' keras lalu mencari perlindungan pada Kai.

"Yah! Jaga mulutmu Park, kau menakuti kekasihku." Bentak Kai.

"Cih, berhenti bersikap lovely dokky, dasar kalian gay sialan." Cemooh Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bilang?" emosi Kai mulai tersulut.

"Bagus, sekarang kau jadi tuli heh? Kim Jongin." Chanyeol masih duduk dengan santai sambil melihat Kai yang berdiri menatapnya dengan wajah gusar.

"PARK CHANYEOL, KAU-" Kai berteriak dan hendak maju memberikan beberapa tonjokkan untuk Chanyeol sebelum sebuah tangan menghadang langkahnya.

"Tahan emosimu, si Brengsek ini tidak akan mempan dengan teriakan atau pukulan." Ujar Suho, Kai memandang Suho lalu sedetik kemudian ia menampakkan wajah kesal meski emosinya terlihat mereda.

" _Hyung,_ aku hampir gila menghadapinya." Kai kembali duduk dengan memegang pangkal hidungnya sedangkan Kyungsoo membisikkan kata-kata penenang di telingannya.

Chanyeol memandang risih ke arah mereka. Hal ini sering terjadi dan hebatnya Suho selalu menjadi pawang dari kemarahan orang-orang kecuali kemarahan Chanyeol, tak ada orang yang mampu mengendalikan sikap liarnya.

Suho menghela nafas berat sebelum ia berujar "Jadi malam ini kau akan menginap di mana? Di hotel? Kau bisa menginap di rumahku." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku belum memikirkannya." Ujar Chanyeol sambil melirik pada Suho.

"Kabur dari rumah? Jangan kekanakan Chanyeol." Timpal Kyungsoo.

"Aku bukan kau yang selalu menempel pada ibumu." Jawab Chanyeol ringan dibalas dengan dengusan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol kembali tenggelam dalam secangkir americano miliknya serta pemandangan luar jendela. Namun ketika sepasang mata dusky miliknya menatap sosok seseorang di seberang jalan. Ia nampak berfikir sejenak, tak lama kemudian Chanyeol menyeringai senang.

"Aa, kurasa aku telah menemukan dimana aku harus menginap malam ini. Ah tidak, bukan hanya malam ini, tapi untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, kurasa." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengetik beberapa nomer dalam smarthphone miliknya lantas berbicara pada seseorang di seberang sana. Baik Suho, Kyungsoo, dan Kai memandang bingung ke arah Chanyeol. Dalam pikiran mereka bertiga setidaknya tercetus pemikiran semacam ini 'apa lagi yang direncanakan si Evil ini, sebenarnya apa saja yang ada dalam otak besarnya itu?'.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menuntun sepedanya melintasi jejeran toko yang padat, sesekali ia akan melihat-lihat beberapa barang bagus yang dipajang di etalase-etalase toko. Hari ini ia pulang lebih awal dari kerja part timenya di restauran Italia. Ini baik karena Baekhyun sudah merasa terlalu lelah hari ini. Semalam ia mengerjakan laporan praktikum hingga jam 2 malam lalu tidur dan bangun jam 6 untuk persiapan bekerja, syukurlah hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah.

Baekhyun mengeratkan jaketnya dan menuntun sepedanya di antara lalu lalang orang-orang hingga ia mendengar teriakan beberapa orang yang di depan sana. Baekhyun merasa penasaran jadi ia menuntun sepedanya lebih dekat pada sumber teriakan. Matanya mendelik saat melihat beberapa orang pria bergerombol dan terlihat memukuli seseorang. _Ya, astaga! Ada apa ini sebenarnya?_

Beberapa wanita yang berteriak histeris menimbulkan suasana yang semakin rumit. Baekhyun melompat-lompat diantara kerumunan orang-orang untuk melihat siapa aktor utama yang tengah dipukul habis-habisan. Ia menerobos melalui celah sempit. Dan ketika matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang familiar, Baekhyun membekap mulutnya. _Astaga! Park Chanyeol._

Entah sadar atau tidak, Baekhyun mendorong sekuat tenaga gerombolan orang-orang dan masuk ke arena laga. Ia lantas berteriak.

"Yah! Preman brengsek. Apa yang kalian lakukan pada namja ini, heh? Lima lawan satu? Apa kalian tidak pernah sekolah? Itu tidak adil bodoh." Suara lantang milik Baekhyun membuat lima namja yang ia teriaki berhenti. Baekhyun masih merentangkan tangannya di depan Chanyeol seakan-akan hendak melindungi namja itu.

"Anak perempuan sepertimu lebih baik menyingkir, ini urusan kami dengan dia." Ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Tidak bisa! Dan apa kalian buta? Aku _namja_ bukan _yeoja_ , dasar amatir." ujar Baekhyun.

"Cih, kau mau mati ya nona?" hardik mereka.

Pluk..

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah tangan yang besar hinggap di kepalanya lalu menggeser tubuhnya ke samping.

"Kau tidak dengar kata mereka? Menyingkirlah kau dasar lemah." Ujar Chanyeol sambil memandangnya bosan.

"Yah! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku dasar Park brengsek."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia maju dan mulai melawan mereka semua satu per satu dengan gerakan tangkas. Baekhyun tidak bisa menutupi wajah terpukaunya saat melihat betapa hebatnya Chanyeol dalam berkelahi. Di depannya Chanyeol terlihat meliar dengan semua pukulan-pukulan menyakitkan miliknya. Dan tak lama kemudian para preman itu kabur dengan mengumpat ke arahnya.

Baekhyun masih terpaku bahkan saat Chanyeol membalikkan punggungnya dan memandang ke arahnya.

"Kau tak apa Sunbaenim?" tanya Baekhyun ragu. Ia melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil melangkah terhuyung mendekati Baekhyun.

"Semua ini benar-benar merepotkan...aku lelah sekali." Ujar Chanyeol.

Bruk...

Baekhyun melotot tak percaya saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba ambruk di bahunya. Aigoo! Si Telinga Dobi Chanyeol tidak tahu diri sekali, apa dia tidak berpikir jika badannya berat?

"Yah! Sunbae, jangan tidur di sini?" teriaknya.

Orang-orang yang bergerombol mulai berhamburan satu persatu menjauhi dirinya hingga keadaan kembali normal seperti semula. Baekhyun di dera rasa bingung setengah mati. Apa yang harus ia lakukan pada mayat Chanyeol? Ah tidak Chanyeol masih hidup, bahkan Baekhyun bersumpah ia bisa mendengar dengkuran halus namja itu.

"Telinga Dobi, jangan tidur di sini? Tidur di kasurmu sana." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menepuk punggung Chanyeol. Di lihat dari jauh mereka nampak sepeti berpelukan.

"Cih, menyebalkan. Sial sekali aku hari ini." Baekhyun lantas menuntun Chanyeol ke arah sepedanya. Entah bagaimana sekarang Baekhyun telah menaiki sepedanya dengan Chanyeol yang tertidur di tempat duduk belakang sambil merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Si Brengsek ini benar-benar berat." Umpat Baekhyun.

Dan tanpa diketahui oleh Baekhyun. Ternyata Tuan Muda Park kita yang tampan ini tidak benar-benar tidur. Kini ia menyeringai senang, rencananya telah berhasil sukses. Dua hal yang ia dapatkan, pertama tumpangan tidur dan yang kedua ia berhasil mengerjai Baekhyun lagi seperti biasa. Hidup terasa indah bagi Park Chanyeol sekarang.

' _Sial, ini perasaanku saja atau memang si Miskin ini punya pinggang yang langsing?_ ' ujar Chanyeol dengan memandang tubuh Baekhyun yang tengah bersusah payah menggoes sepedanya menuju flat miliknya.

.

.

Dari kejauhan tepatnya masih di dalam Caffe. Tiga orang _namja_ –Suho, Kai, dan Kyungsoo- menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di seberang jalan depan Caffe tempat mereka berada. Mereka tidak habis pikir pada Chanyeol, otaknya selalu berputar cepat untuk ide-ide gila semacam tadi.

Jadi ini yang dimaksud Chanyeol dengan _'tumpangan tempat tinggal yang telah ia pikirkan'_. Park Chanyeol menolak -secara tidak langsung- tawaran Suho untuk menginap di tempatnya dan sekarang dirinya lebih memilih memainkan drama action murah dengan membiarkan dirinya dihajar oleh orang-orang suruhannya di depan namja miskin bernama Byun Baekhyun demi tempat tinggal.

" _Hyung_ , apa dia benar-benar berencana tinggal dengan namja Byun itu?" tanya Kai pada Suho.

"Entahlah, Baekhyun pasti akan mengusirnya. Bukankah namja Byun itu menganggap Chanyeol musuhnya?" ujar Suho.

Suasana hening sejenak sebelum Kyungsoo berujar dengan suara bergetar.

"Ingat sesuatu tentang Park Chanyeol? **Apa yang ia inginkan pasti ia dapatkan**...sial, bocah Byun itu dalam bahaya _hyung_." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil memandang horror dua orang namja di depannya.

Lalu serentak mereka menatap mantel Chanyeol yang ia tinggalkan di kursinya dengan meneguk ludah.

.

.

.

tbc

Aku sangat ingin mem-remake fanfic yang pernah kubuat sebelumnya (sebelumnya Kyumin) ini disela stress-nya skripsi. Semoga kalian suka.

Akan kulanjutkan jika fanfic ini mendapat tanggapan baik, oleh karena itu dengan kerendahan hati, tolong tinggalkan review kalian agar aku tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan ke depan nanti.

*Klo ada typo, maafin gue*

See you

-with love Ivyluppin-


	2. Chapter 2

**RAMSHACKLE FLAT**

 **Story** **Ivyluppin**

 **Pair :** **ChanBaek**

 **Warning:** Yaoi, BL, AU, OOC, and many kinda

Summary: Baekhyun pemuda miskin dan mandiri terpaksa menampung Chanyeol, pemuda sombong dan manipulative di apartemen bobroknya karena sesuatu. Mampukah ia bertahan di bawah jajahan Chanyeol?/"Tapi dari semua itu mengapa ia selalu dan selalu menggangguku?"/"Baekhyun, I woof you..."/CHANBAEK/BL.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Di hari normal, perjalanan dari restauran Italia tempat Baekhyun bekerja menuju ke flat-nya hanya memerlukan waktu sekitar 20 menit. Tapi karena hari ini kurang normal, mengapa? Karena ia harus mengangkut beban berat bernama 'Park Chanyeol' di sepedanya jadi Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 35 menit hingga ia benar-benar tiba di flat-nya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengangkut pemuda berambut obor dengan kata-kata busuk yang selama ini terus menjadi mimpi buruknya sejak kejadian di Cafetaria? Sejujurnya Baekhyun sendiri baru sadar apa yang ia lakukan, Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Ia mengutuk rasa penasarannya yang berlebihan. Seharusnya ia biarkan saja si -rambut obor- Park ini tidur di jalan. Setidaknya orang-orang akan bersimpati padanya, bukankah ia punya wajah pangeran? Para gadis akan rela memungutnya.

Bruk...

Baekhyun ambruk di lantai karena ia sudah kelelahan menyokong tubuh Chanyeol. Kini Baekhyun jatuh tepat di atas Chanyeol yang menutup mata, ia bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol lebih dekat. Bukannya terpesona, Baekhyun malah mendengus dan membenturkan jidadnya dengan jidad Chanyeol.

"Hei, Park Chanyeol. Jika bukan karena aku, kau pasti sudah dimakan anjing liar di jalanan tadi. Jadi berterima kasihlah pada diriku ini. Byun Baekhyun adalah penyelamatmu." Ujar Baekhyun sengak.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol bersumpah ia ingin sekali memaki Baekhyun karena ejekan tersebut, tapi rencananya akan gagal jadi Chanyeol menekan kuat-kuat emosinya dan bersumpah akan membalasnya kelak.

"Aigoo. Bagaimana aku bisa memindahkan jasadmu yang berat ini? Kepala obor, kau sungguh menyusahkanku." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menggeret tubuh Chanyeol menuju kamarnya.

Geret..geret...geret...

Aigoo! Menggeret kaki Chanyeol bahkan jauh lebih berat. Baekhyun bersumpah ia merasa seperti seorang pembunuh yang sedang menyembunyikan mayat korbannya dengan menggeret kakinya.

"Dengar Park, aku yang baik hati dan tidak sombong ini mengijinkanmu meniduri futonku yang baru pulang dari tempat laundry. Jadi kau harus berterima kasih, kau dengar itu?" Baekhyun menyelimuti Chanyeol dengan selimut lalu beranjak keluar hendak menyiapkan makan malam.

Sedetik setelah pintu kamar tertutup Park Chanyeol membuka mata dan mengerjap-ngerjap. Lalu ia bergumam dengan suara mendesis "Bahkan jika kau memasukkannya dalam mesin cuci selama satu tahun pun. Futonmu ini tetap kumal bodoh."

Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya, ia duduk sambil melihat sekeliling. Bagaimana ruangan sempit seperti ini bisa dibilang kamar? Ini bahkan hanya selebar kandang kelinci punya Suho. Chanyeol tak habis pikir, bagaimana namja itu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dalam ruangan sempit yang berisi barang-barang murah? Bahkan Chanyeol mulai mengira-ngira jika hampir semua barang di tempatnya berada didapat Baekhyun dari diskon besar-besaran di pusat perbelanjaan. Benar-benar miskin bocah itu.

Jam berdetak dengan berisik, mesin murah memang berbeda dengan mesin mahal. Jam di rumah Chanyeol tak ada yang seberisik ini bunyinya. Chanyeol menyibakkan selimut dan merangkak mendekati sebuah meja kecil. Apa mungkin Baekhyun menyebutnya sebagai meja belajar? Dengan lancangnya Chanyeol mengutak-atik isi meja belajar Baekhyun. Dari membuka buku catatan hingga laci. Chanyeol tidak bermaksud mencuri. Ia hanya ingin mencari tahu apa Baekhyun memiliki rahasia jadi Chanyeol akan memiliki bahan baru untuk mengejek namja itu nanti.

"Wow, dia benar-benar rajin. Tugas praktikum untuk dua minggu ke depan sudah ia selesaikan. Lumayan juga namja itu. Aaa, apa ini? Kenapa ia memberi tanda di tanggal 24? Mmh...inspeksi pemilik restauran? Aaa, ini tempatnya bekerja part time? Tsk, apa dia tidak punya rahasia apapun?" gumam Chanyeol masih mencari-cari hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik dalam kalender Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa ia menandai tanggal ini? 10 Desember? 'I meet him'? Heh? Dengan siapa yang dimaksud?" gumam Chanyeol.

Duk...duk...duk...

Suara langkah kaki membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Baekhyun berjalan ke kamarnya. Secepat kilat Chanyeol mengebalikan semuanya dan berpura-pura tetap tertidur.

Brak...

' _Yah! Apa si Bodoh ini tidak bisa membuka pintu dengan pelan? Telingaku sakit.'_ Rutuk Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

Suara helaan nafas terdengar berat. Baekhyun masih berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatap Chanyeol, ia bergumam pelan dengan wajah ragu-ragu.

' _Apa aku harus membangunkannya? Apa aku sungguh mau mengajaknya makan malam? Aigoo! Bahan makananku tidak cukup untuk disantunkan pada orang macam dia._ ' Gumam Baekhyun.

Ia menghela nafas kembali lalu Baekhyun maju dan berjongkok di depan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Sunbae...Park Sunbae. Bangun! Aku sudah terlanjur masak untuk dua porsi. Yah! Park...Park Chanyeol? Bangun! Dasar namja pemalas." Ujar Baekhyun.

Banyak persimpangan hadir di jidad Chanyeol saat telinganya mendengar hinaan dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Enngh.." erangan halus yang terdengar seksi terdengar saat Chanyeol dengan sengaja menggerakkan tubuhnya seolah terusik.

Baekhyun hampir merasa senang saat Chanyeol memperlihatkan repons seakan-akan ia akan bangun namun sayangnya Chanyeol justru menelungkupkan tubuhnya dan bergelung dengan selimutnya.

"Yah! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan...Park Chanyeol, bangun kubilang!" Baekhyun semakin kuat menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Chanyeol seperti milkshake.

Chanyeol kembali membuat gerakan yang sama, tapi kali ini ia memutuskan menuruti keinginan Baekhyun. Perlahan Chanyeol membuka matanya lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkannya untuk memberikan efek dramatis dalam kepura-puraannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada dimana aku?" ujar Chanyeol masih dalam aktingnya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, ia merasa de javu. Ah dimana ia pernah mendengar rentetan kalimat tanya yang seperti Chanyeol ucapkan? Ah benar, kalimat itu sering kali ia dengar dari tokoh dalam drama murah yang sedang terkena amnesia atau baru saja menjadi korban pemerkosaan.

"Kau ada di surga dan aku adalah malaikat. Kajja, bangun dan kita makan sekarang. Supnya akan dingin jika tidak cepat dimakan." Ujar Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku mendengar kalimatnya.

"Surga? Malaikat? Bicara apa dia? Tempat ini bahkan mirip kandang ayam." Cerocos Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dan mencium aroma masakan dari arah ruang tengah. Awalnya saat mendengar Baekhyun akan mengajaknya makan malam. Dalam bayangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tengah duduk di meja makan dengan masakan-masakannya namun nyatanya Chanyeol malah menemukan hal aneh yang tak pernah ia bayangkan dalam benaknya.

Saat Chanyeol memasuki ruang tengah flat itu, ia melihat Baekhyun duduk berselanjar di depan sebuah meja pendek sederhana dengan makanan yang tersaji di atasnya. Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun tengah membuka penutup panci kecil yang menggepulkan asap saat Chanyeol dengan ragu-ragu duduk di hadapannya.

"Makan dan pulanglah. Dan jangan lupa aku telah berlaku sebagai tuan rumah yang baik jadi jangan mengomel." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengar ucapan itu namun pandangannya melihat-lihat sekitar. Ruangan itu sederhana, di belakang tempatnya duduk ada sofa butut sedangkan di depan meja ada sebuah televisi 14-in. Tembok-tembok di sekitarnya kebanyakan kosong, Baekhyun hanya menggantungkan beberapa foto saja. Mungkin hanya sekitar 3 buah foto dengan ukuran 5R.

"Berhenti memandang isi flat-ku dengan wajah seperti itu. Aku tahu kau tak nyaman, jadi Tuan Park. Cepat makan dan pulanglah!" bentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun lalu beralih pada semangkuk sup yang mengepulkan asap. Ini sup jagung dengan hiasan daun parsley di tengahnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jelas bukan? Itu sup Jagung." Ujar Baekhyun sedikit tersinggung.

"Kau yakin tidak menambahkan sesuatu yang buruk ke dalamnya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat.

Baekhyun berjenggit. Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan mata tajam.

"Aku tidak menambahkan sesuatu yang buruk di dalamnya, ini sup Jagung biasa. Tapi tunggulah sebentar, kurasa aku akan menambahkan racun serangga untuk supmu." Ujar Baekhyun sengit.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot Bacon, aku akan mati pada waktunya nanti." Ujar Chanyeol.

' _Kuharap itu cepat_ _, Park_ _.'_ rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

Dengan wajah enggan Chanyeol melahap sup jagung di hadapannya. Alisnya terangkat, entah bagaimana mengatakannya tapi sup ini benar-benar enak. Bagaimana bisa namja di depannya ini membuat sup seenak ini dengan bahan-bahan murah?

"Enak kan? Aku tahu kau mengatakannya dalam hati." Ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah puas.

Chanyeol menanggapinya datar "Ini bisa kukecap dan kutelan."

"Apa itu pujian?" tuntut Baekhyun.

"Kau berharap aku memujimu, sayang?" ujar Chanyeol menggoda.

Baekhyun nyaris membenturkan jidadnya ke tembok terdekat. Si Park gila ini mulai lagi.

.

.

Keduanya masih menikmati makan malam dengan tv 14-in yang menyala buram. Chanyeol berusaha mengabaikan apapun acara yang ditampilkan tv tersebut. Demi apapun, layar bodoh itu bisa merusak mata saat melihatnya. 2018, ini tahun modern bahkan manusia sudah mulai merancang humanoid namun dalam peradaban ini Byun Baekhyun masih nyaman menggunakan tv monitor 14-in miliknya. Bagi Chanyeol, ini sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Apa matamu tidak sakit? Kotak aneh yang kau sebut tv itu membuat mataku sakit." Ujar Chanyeol tak tahan.

"Hn." Tanggap Baekhyun seadanya.

Chanyeol mendapati dirinya kesal.

"Bacon, kau tak mendengarku?" ujar Chanyeol.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu dan cepatlah pulang ke rumahmu Tuan Park Chanyeol." Sambil menatap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mematikan tv-nya dan mulai memberisi peralatan makannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau dapatkan dari acara yang kau tonton tadi? Sudah jelas acara berita itu mengatakan jika malam ini akan ada badai dan kau ingin aku pergi di tengah badai?" elak Chanyeol. Alasan ini cukup logis.

Melihat Baekhyun diam menatapnya Chanyeol menambahi kalimatnya "Ingat Byun Baekhyun sayang, aku, Park Chanyeol adalah putra tunggal komisaris kampus. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku karena ulahmu, maka...kita lihat bagaimana ayahku menghabisimu." Ujar Chanyeol mengintimidasi sambil menyipitkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dalam benaknya, ia membayangkan jika Chanyeol mati di tengah-tengah badai di luar sana lalu dua atau tiga hari kemudian ia menyusul Chanyeol ke akhirat setelah dibunuh sekaligus dimutilasi oleh Park Minho, appa Chanyeol sekaligus komisaris kampus.

"A-apa kau mengancamku?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"...k-kau terlihat mengancamku."

"Berhentilah berhalusinasi, aku tidak mengancammu. Kau mau bukti? Heh?"

Baekhyun diam saja. Wajahnya terlihat cemas. Chanyeol tak pernah lepas memperhatikan setiap gelagat Baekhyun.

Brak...

"Baiklah, mari kita buktikan!" Chanyeol bangkit, ia memandang Baekhyun sejenak lantas berjalan dengan langkah menghentak menuju pintu.

Baekhyun segera bangkit menyusul. Ia mendapati Chanyeol telah membuka pintu. Baekhyun bisa melihat betapa mengerikannya keadaan di luar sana dari balik tubuh Chanyeol. Badai benar-benar terjadi, ia bisa merasakan dinginnya angin yang bertiup kencang serta hujan yang deras. Ini benar-benar mengerikan.

"K-kau mau apa su-su-sunbaenim?"

"Mau apa? Tentu saja aku mau pulang."

Baekhyun hampir membekap mulutnya dengan tangan, namja di depannya serius. Ini bukan ancaman. Demi apapun di dunia ini, Baekhyun tidak pernah takut atau tidak khawatir sedikit pun jika Park Chanyeol mati karena badai di luar sana. Yang Baekhyun takutkan tentu saja adalah appa Chanyeol dan nasip dirinya. Aigoo! Ia masih terlalu muda untuk mati. Ia bahkan telah mengerjakan tugas praktikumnya mati-matian jadi semua itu akan sia-sia jika ia mati. Bagaimana dengan mimpinya menjadi seorang koki dan pemilik restauran? Hanya dengan kematian Chanyeol semua itu akan lenyap. Aigoo~ bahkan ketika Chanyeol memutuskan ingin mati sekalipun kenapa namja itu masih juga merepotkannya?

"Y-yah! Kau i-ingin mati?"

"Bukankah itu yang kau mau?"

"K-kau, aissh...tutup pintunya. Aku bisa masuk angin. Dan malam ini kau bisa menginap di flat-ku. Kau puas sekarang?" Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Di belakangnya Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Bacon, ini benar-benar mudah, tch." Ujar Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun masuk ke dalam, ia tak melepaskan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membiarkan Park Chanyeol menginap di flatnya malam ini. Ia tengah membereskan kamar kosong di samping kamarnya yang ukurannya lebih sempit saat Park Chanyeol yang tidak tahu diri justru hanya melihatnya sambil mengkritik caranya merapikan kamar. Aissh, memang mudah apa merapikan kamar yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menumpuk buku-buku, perangkat masak baru, serta pakaian laundry miliknya yang ia ambil kemarin. Seharusnya kepala obor itu bersyukur karena Baekhyun dengan baiknya mengijinkannya untuk menginap dan tidur di dalam kamar.

"Sudah selesai? Cepat juga." Itulah tanggapan pertama Chanyeol sejenak setelah Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan yang telah ia rapikan. Keringat Baekhyun turun dari dahinya namun sebaliknya, amarah Baekhyun semakin naik.

Ia menatap Chanyeol tajam. Hampir melepaskan umpatan pada namja itu sebelum pandangan super polos milik Chanyeol menghilangkan serangkaian umpatan di otaknya. Ia pergi begitu saja ke dapur. Mengambil sebotol air minum di kulkas kuno miliknya dan meneguknya cepat-cepat.

Baekhyun menghelas nafas setelahnya, ia merasa lebih dan lebih rileks saat ini, namun itu berakhir ketika siluet Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Byun, kau punya kipas angin tidak? Udara di sini panas. Aku tidak bisa tidur." Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Chanyeol. Ia memandang namja itu dengan wajah tak percaya. Namja itu gila ya? Udara dingin begini ditambah badai di luar sana dia bilang panas? Apa otaknya salah program?

"Aku tidak punya, barang seperti itu masih terhitung mahal buatku." Ujar Baekhyun seadanya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bertahan hidup melewati musim panasmu selama ini?" tanya Chanyeol cepat-cepat.

"Aku hanya mengenakan boxer sepanjang hari pada liburan musim panas. Kecuali jika harus pergi kerja." Jawabnya santai. Dia tak tahu Chanyeol terkejut bukan main mendengarnya.

"Wow! Lakukan itu lagi saat musim panas mendatang. Aku ingin lihat." Ujar Chanyeol sambil meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah mencerna kalimat Chanyeol. Lama, lama, lamaaaa ia mencerna dan akhirnya ia menyerah. Baekhyun tak tahu maksud Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Malam itu Baekhyun mendapati dirinya penuh dilema. Bukan karena ada Chanyeol, namja itu sama sekali tidak mengusiknya sejak masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu. Baekhyun hanya mengulang kenangannya di lusa kemarin saat pemilik apartemen ini memintanya pindah secepatnya karena tunggakan pembayaran selama 3 bulan. Baekhyun nyaris menangis kala itu saat wanita setengah baya pemilik apartemennya itu menghujatnya di depan apartemen dan mengabaikan fakta jika banyak orang yang mendengar hujatan itu, terlalu banyak orang malah. Baekhyun ingin menangis sebenarnya bukan karena malu dilihat orang-orang, ia sudah terbiasa dipandang remeh sejak kecil karena miskin seperti sudah menjadi status sosialnya sejak dulu, namun yang membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis adalah kepalanya yang buntu untuk memikirkan darimana lagi ia harus mencari uang. Ia sudah pernah memijam uang dari teman satu kerjanya, jadi mustahil ia meminjam lagi pada temannya itu. Lalu Chen. Namja itu nyaris sama miskin dengannya, bedanya Chen masih memiliki bibi yang bekerja di kantor pemerintahan dan bersedia menanggung biaya kuliah Chen, meski bukan berarti ia bisa meminjam uang dari bibi Chen.

Akhirnya Baekhyun jatuh terlelap di antara pikirannya yang penat. Sedangkan Chanyeol, entah apa yang Chanyeol lakukan di kamar, ia mungkin sudah tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi tiba dan Baekhyun lekas memaksa tubuhnya sendiri menuju kamar mandi. Ada kuliah pagi di hari itu. Setelah bersih-bersih, ia tidak sempat sarapan dan berlari ke halte setelah memberikan pesan pendek pada Chanyeol yang masih molor di kamarnya. Beginilah isi pesan tersebut :

 _Jika kau sudah bangun maka aku sudah pergi ke kampus, cepatlah pulang ke rumahmu, tolong kunci flat-ku dan taruh kuncinya di bawah pot kaktus yang sudah mati -Byun Baekhyun-_

Begitulah isi pesan tersebut.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah bangun sejak Baekhyun membuat gaduh di kamar sebelah. Hanya saja namja itu malas untuk sekedar bangkit jadi ia lebih memilih tidur lebih lama di hari itu.

.

.

Rasanya semua badan Baekhyun diliputi letih, terlebih bahunya. Dosennya tidak banyak bicara hari ini. Hanya saja banyak catatan yang harus di catatnya lewat presentasi yang dibuat dosennya. Hari ini Baekhyun pulang dari kampus pukul 3 sore dan bergegas pergi ke restauran Italia untuk bekerja. Restauran hari ini lebih ramai dari 3 hari terakhir jadi pantaslah jika Baekhyun merasa bahunya seperti rontok karena ia baru pulang ke rumah pukul 9 malam.

Ia tiba di flat-nya dan mencari-cari kunci di bawah pot kaktus. Kenapa tidak ada? Taruh mana kuncinya oleh si Park itu?

Baekhyun nyaris marah tapi ketika ia membuka pintu dan mendapati pintu itu tidak terkunci, amarahnya semakin besar. Bagaimana bisa Park Chanyeol meninggalkan flat tanpa menguncinya. Meski tidak banyak barang berharga tapi tetap saja itu menyebalkan.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, berusaha meredakan kemarahannya, toh si Kepala obor itu sudah pergi.

"Aku pulang~" ujarnya seperti biasa pada ruang kosong flat-nya.

"Selamat datang~"

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, ia merasa heran, seingatnya tidak ada orang di dalam flat-nya. Jadi ia bergegas masuk dan mencari tahu.

"Kau? Kenapa masih di sini?" teriak Baekhyun saat mendapati Chanyeol sedang mengunyah sepotong pizza di depannya dengan santai. Namja itu menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah heran.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ini flat-ku." Jawab Baekhyun setengah berteriak.

"Aku ingin menginap..."

"Tidak bisa."

"Aku ingin tinggal di sini juga. Denganmu."

"Enak saja, pulanglah!"

"Aku anak Komisaris, kau tidak bisa mengusirku."

"Yaaa! Kau keterlaluan. Pergi sana!"

Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol dan berusaha mengusir pemuda itu dari flat-nya namun Chanyeol justru memelintir tangan Baekhyun ke belakang tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga namja yang hanya setinggi bahunya itu dengan suara mendesah.

"Bacon sayangku, aku sudah membayar lunas uang sewa flat-mu ini hingga satu tahun. Jadi aku berhak tinggal di sini." Ujar Chanyeol.

"K-kau bisa menyewa flat kosong di samping flat ini." ujar Baekhyun lalu mengigit bibirnya merasakan suara Chanyeol yang menggelitik telinganya.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak suka flat itu, kenapa? Karena di flat sebelah tidak ada dirimu. Aku hanya mau yang ada dirimu di dalamnya." Ujar Chanyeol sembari menyentuhkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun.

Huwaah! Ini siksaan. Chanyeol benar-benar orang menyebalkan. Meski Baekhyun berpikir jika ini adalah jalan keluar untuk masalah uang sewa flat-nya yang kini telah terselesaikan, namun ini masalah lain saat itu berarti dirinya harus tinggal dengan Chanyeol. Berbagi oksigen yang sama di dalam flat-nya? Oh tidak, yang benar sajaaaa...

Demi spaghetti dan kentang goreng, ini mengerikan...siapa saja tolong Byun Baekhyun...

.

.

.

-tbc-


End file.
